1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to outdoor electrical device covers and more particularly to a kit having components which are adaptable for covering a variety of different electrical devices.
2. Antecedents of the Invention
There exists a wide variety of electrical devices mounted within boxes of electrical systems, e.g., receptacles of different voltage and current capacities, toggle switches, paddle switches, GFCI units, etc., having different sizes and shapes which necessitate device covers dimensioned to accommodate the face of each specific device. Covers for devices exposed to weather also required a weatherproof lid and, in some instances, a locking mechanism. Because each different size and shape of device required a different type of cover configured for it, an electrician was required to carry several types of covers to the job site.
Attempts have been made at providing an adaptable cover which could be configured to fit commonly encountered devices. To this end, a partial solution to the problem proposed a cover having removable tabs which when broken off, varied the shape of an aperture which received the face of the device, depending on which tabs were broken off.
Problems associated with this approach included difficulty in selecting and breaking the tabs as well as the possibility of irreversibly creating an aperture too large for the device being covered. Additionally, the remaining structure, which included unbroken tabs, was inherently weak and susceptible to breakage when the components were tightened during installation or due to residual stress after installation.